


Thoughts Upon Morning

by Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, cuphead is 21+ in all my writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss/pseuds/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss
Summary: Cup and Dice talk about some more serious things, and Dice confesses a conclusion that is trivial to a Cup in love. Fluff.





	Thoughts Upon Morning

They get caught out in the rain. 

Early morning sunlight filters through the morning drizzle, making the forest itself look crystalline and unreal. They sprint through the forest towards the house in the center, and make it inside no worse for wear but a little damp. 

"We gotta be quiet, Mugs is probably still asleep.", Cuphead empties the rainwater he's inadvertently collected in his head onto the porch step before taking Dice's hand and leading him from the front door down a hallway, tiptoeing into a room further down. Dice smirks once inside, even if Cup hadn't led him here there was no denying this room was his: the bed is unmade, the hamper is full, theres a record player on the dresser, and surprisingly a full bookshelf with books that look well loved. The window just to the right of his bed has a seat below it, a stack of records and a book sit there, the rain outside pelts it and gives a soft ambiance. He smiles, and shrugs off his suit coat, "Its nice."

"What did you expect?", Cup takes his coat and drapes it on one of the drawer knobs, " A royal mess?"

"Honestly?", he jokes, "I was expecting you to share a room with your brother."

"With us both dating people, I think not.", he kicks off his shoes and sits on the bed and pats the space beside him. Dice perches beside him, leaning to press a kiss to his temple, "I didn't know you planned to bring me home~"

Cup blushes, leaning up to kiss his beau, "Of course I did? I plan a lot of stuff."

"Oh? Pray, tell."

At this Cup seems at a loss for words, watching Dice watching him, and for a moment in the silence with the rain beating time on the window, Dice worries he's said something wrong or hit a nerve. Cup ducks his head, deciding he'd rather play with a button on King's vest than stare him down further. "I mean, I planned to bring you home... And to date you... And someday." The button gets released, "Nevermind." He shifts uncomfortably, because he can feel Dice's stare still on him and guess what he's going to say next. 

"Cup, you can tell me.", he goes to tilt his head up, but Cuphead catches it and holds it, tracing the lines on his palms, stalling, "Cuphead?"

"Marry you."

He jumps a bit, and then winces when Cup's grip loosens. He hadn't considered marriage, to be honest, with anyone. Though he loved Cup, he assumed that eventually Cuphead would get tired of him and move on to someone else- someone  _better_ \- for that part of his life. "You want to get married?", he watches Cup grip his hand gently again, and wonders if his palm is really all that interesting to trace over and over again. The silence, the rain, and the sound of his heart in his ears.

"Yes. Not now, but someday.. If you wanted.", Cup turns his hand over then, "You jumped earlier, was that a no?"

"No. It was... surprise. Marriage isn't something I personally see for myself. At least, I didn't see you wanting to marry me."

Cup looks up at him then, and he sees the worry that was threatening to spill over and his heart constricts, "Why not? I love you!"

"I always assumed you'd get bored and move on.", he tries to explain himself and hates how he isn't sure what to say next, "I assumed you'd find someone else."

"I don't want anyone else, King."

Silence, rain, and somewhere distantly in the house, Mugman snoring. 

"If you don't want to get married, we don't have to. But I'm not getting bored, and unless you tell me its over, I'm not going anywhere."

Dice smiles, glad that somehow through his botched explanation has made some measure of sense. "I haven't said no. We could get married, someday."

Cup leans into his shoulder, and he finds himself trying to envision it: suits, friends and family, rings, the kiss, becoming one in the eyes of all. He doesn't like the idea. He finds himself loving it. 

"You'll have to learn to waltz."

"I'll have to wear stilts to be able to waltz with you.", Cup chuckles, "Learned or not."

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Cup falls asleep beside him, hand in his, and eyes shut so gently he wonders if he's really asleep. 

The sun is rising slowly, making the rain on the window cast crystalline shapes over the room, a personal light show. He tilts Cup's hand towards the light until one shape he particularly likes rests on his ring finger. He smiles, and finds himself drifting slowly into slumber. 

He dreams of light, music, and waltzing. He laughs, they laugh together, the cake is nice and the guests cheer. He steals kisses from his husband- he remembers how good that word felt in his dream when he wakes,  _his husband_ \- throughout the ceremony and the party. 

A wedding wouldn't be so bad, he concludes. Now if only the dream had answered the conundrum of waltzing with their height difference.


End file.
